1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for cutting substrates, and a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain known device for cutting substrates includes a pressing part for pressing a substrate, a first cutter that contacts the substrate on one side thereof, and a second cutter that contacts the substrate on the other side thereof to sandwich and shear the substrate between the first cutter and the second cutter (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-315023).
A conventional cutting device is undesirably liable to press each substrate with inconsistent pressing force during a cutting process of substrates, caused by the substrates having different thickness. Inconsistent pressing force applied to the substrates causes the substrates to receive various shocks or impacts during the cutting process, adversely affecting the performance of components mounted on the substrates.